communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Bedouin Soundclash
Bedouin Soundclash is a Canadian band from Kingston, Ontario. Their sound can be described as a mix of Classical and romantic rock, Soul and Ska. History The band's current lineup consists of vocalist and Guitarist Jay Malinowski, bassist Eon Sinclair and Drummer Pat Pengelly. Their debut album, Root Fire, released in 2001 also included Djembe player Brett Dunlop. The band met while attending Queen's University in Kingston, Canadian. The band released their second album, Sounding a Mosaic, in 2004. The album's Single (music) "When The Night Feels My Song" was the band's breakthrough single on Canadian radio, charting #1 on The Edge CFNY and gaining airplay on commercial radio stations throughout Canada in the summer of 2005. The band released their follow-up record Street Gospels on August 21, 2007. During the recording of Sounding a Mosaic, Bedouin Soundclash formed a close bond with producer Darryl Jennifer, of Bad Brains, whom they continue to work with today. Despite drastic differences in sound, Bedouin Soundclash and Darryl Jennifer are set to release a collaborative Bad Brains vs. Bedouin Soundclash mash-up later in 2007. Bedouin Soundclash takes its name from a dub record by an artist named Badawi, released on ROIR records in 1996. In an early practice, Malinowski exclaimed it sounded like Bedouin Soundclash, and the name was adopted. In 2006 the band began plans for its own imprint 'Pirates Blend' which will release their own side projects and b-sides. The first two projects to be released are set to be a Vernon Maytone solo project, and a Bad Brains mash-up, whose release is yet to be determined. In the summer of 2005, Bedouin Soundclash appeared on the Vans Warped Tour bill, and had significant chart success in Great Britain, where Sounding a Mosaic reached number one on the BBC 6 Music charts. They often perform with reggae legend Vernon Buckley from the 1970s Reggae duo, The Maytones. In 2006, Bedouin Soundclash held shows with a variety of performers including Ben Harper, Damian Marley, The Skatalites, Burning Spear, Flogging Molly, and The Junction. Despite Jay Malinowski's illness, the band performed three quarters of their 1-hour headline set at the Leeds Festival in 2006. The band finished with "When The Night Feels My Song", which was sung entirely by the crowd (and once the band had left the stage, sung again by the crowd as a "thank you" to Jay for singing when he was unwell). The band came back on to listen, then Jay invited everyone to come see them again when they come back to Britain in the autumn, saying "We owe you one." They were the main performance at the September 17, 2006 Toronto rally calling for Canadian intervention in the Darfur crisis. The band also performed at the 2007 V Festival in Chelmsford, Great Britain. They played several songs, including "When The Night Feels My Song" in the "Virgin Mobile Union" area. The band's song "When The Night Feels My Song" also appears in a 2006 T-Mobile advert in the UK as well as Teton Gravity Research's ski film, Anomaly. It was also featured in a Zellers commercial in Canada, promoting the summer season of 2006. The song "12:59 Lullaby" was featured in an episode of Grey's Anatomy, "Where the Boys Are" (Season 3, seventh episode). Discography Albums *''Root Fire'' (2001) *''Sounding a Mosaic'' (2004, SideOneDummy Records) *''Street Gospels'' (2007, SideOneDummy Records) #15 UK Indie, #2 Can Singles *"Santa Monica" (2001) *"When The Night Feels My Song" (2005) #1 Canada *"Shelter (song)" (2005) *"Gyasi Went Home" (2006) *"When The Night Feels My Song" re-issue (October 2, 2006) #24 UK *"Walls Fall Down" (2007) #6 Canada *"St. Andrews" (2007) *"12:59 Lullaby" (2008) External links *Bedouin Soundclash Official Site *Bedouin Soundclash Tour Dates and MP3s *Bedouin Soundclash MySpace Page *Bedouin Soundclash @ AOL Sessions *Interview with Eon Sinclair